Gravity
by CanYouHandleMe441
Summary: Before I, actually, look at the last two episodes of Cath. My first, fingers crossed!
1. Chapter 1

He'd spent the whole night awake just thinking about the last words Catherine said to him. It hurts... Was the only thing that he could remeber; and her face, her angelical face. He'd lost her. It hurted a lot.

He couldn't help but blame himself, and maybe he was the only that've ruined their relationship.

'Their'... This term sounded funny, they weren't even 'we' or 'us' anymore.

That was it.

But it couldn't be, he needed her and this need would never cease. That he knew.

His head was spinning and he suddenly sat down in his bed - the bed that they had shared once or twice - since he couldn't stay lay on his back anymore he walked through his house as he tried his best to stop thinking and remembering all he'd lived with _that_ woman. Which was an impossible thing to do.

He sat down on the couch and grabed his phone. He was about to call her...


	2. Chapter 2

_Something always brings me back to you_

Nothing. Fuckin' voice mail.

"Damn woman! You're gonna listen to everything I have to say to you, and this is gonna be now." He thought.

'Till his way out to go to Catherine's he was with an strange feeling. And when he got there he knew why. "What the hell!" he instantly saw Nick and jumped out of his car already yelling with him

"Where's Catherine?" he was desperatly now. All those police cars and sirens were driving him crazy.

"Hey man, I thought you were already in the hospital..." Nick saw confusion on Lou's face.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's going on or I will..."

"Lou, calm down. Everything's OK now." He put his hand on Lou's shoulder trying to calm him. "This is quite a story, someone really had some unfinished business with Cath... It was quite a shooting. You should probably go talk with D.B. this is a crime scene now"

"I can't understand... I left Cath right here" He pointed to his foot. "I... I came to apologize with her and you tell me she almost died!" Lou looked at her house and all he could see was glass and bloodrops and that annoying yellow tape.

He was completely lost in his own world, thinking about her again. And blaming himself one more time.

"Last night... If I'd came with her inside just for a bit. DAMN!"

"You know that it wasn't your fault." Stokes put his hand on his pocket and grabed a tiny peace of paper and gave it to Lou. "Here's the addres of the hospital... The number of the room and... hum, well, everything's here".

"I owe you one." Lou was tearfully by now.

He ran to his pick-up and entered it, immediatly turning the engine on and fading into de streets of Vegas.

_No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Lou arrived at the hospital he took the peace of paper Nick had gave him and followed its informations. Third floor, room 36... He was just there. The first thing Lou saw was D.B. and then he saw Saraso he ran on their direction.

"Lou!" Sara greeted him.

"Hey, where's Cath?" Impatience had taken over.

"Uh, she's just headed out of the OR... I think there's a nurse with her right now." D.B. said pointing to Catherine's room.

"I need to..." He tried to walk to Cath's but D.B. contained him.

"She's recovering now, you need to let her have some rest."

"Is she gonna be OK? I... I mean, her injuries were that bad?"

"We don't have a lot of informations but it took the hole night to..." Sara was interruped... again.

"What?" Lou asked.

Lou simply ran 'till Catherine's room and when he got there he shut the door behind him. The nurse that was finishing to do Cath's bandage.

"May I help you?"

"Um, yes... How's she doing?"

"Are you relative?"

"We are" He hesitated. "Huh, that's complicated but I love her with my heart and soul. So yeah."

"Okay. I think she's still asleep... Anyway She'll be up soon." The nurse said while leaving the room. "If you need anything"

"We'll be fine." He cut her.

The nurse left the room, so that he was alone with Catherine. He gently approached of her and sat by her right side of the bed.

He touched her face, carefully, and then grabed her hand. 'God, she's so gorgeous'. He thought.

He had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to her. His head was next her belly. His hand had taken hers, and his right arm was up on her legs.

She was awake now. Not just awake, she was feelling the worst person in the whole world.

Yes, he deserved better. The only problem was that she was deeply in love with him.

She let her hand of Lou's. So now her right hand was touching lazily Lou's face. Catherine was almost crying. She loved him so much.

When a tear was just about to drop of her face, Lou's eyes opened. He slowly lifted his head and realised Catherine's pale face.

"Honey, thank God you are awake..." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Lou... Lou stop."

"Just let me..."

"No." She was tearfully, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I came without... But look at what happened. It's my fault, I shouldn't have let you let me go." he cupped her face with his hand.

"I don't want you to suffer more than you already are."

"I don't want more, I don't want better. I want you! I love you."

"I'm sorry." She said while taking his hand of her face and pushing him out of the bed.

"Please, I'm begging you not to leave me." He was stand in his foot crying like a little child.

"I can't... I..." And suddenly Catherine's doctor came into the room.

"Oh, hey. I hope I'm not interrupting you..."

"NO." Cath and Lou said at the same time looking at each others eyes.

"Right. Well..." The doctor started, looking at his record. "Catherine, I'm Doctor Weinwright"

"Pleasure." They shook their hands.

"I think I should wait outside." Lou said.

"Just... Stay here, with me." Lou's heart skipped a beat.

"Your surgery was OK, Catherine. Really simple." He was still looking at his papers. "Um, fortunatelly, I only have good news to you."

"That's great, Doc." Lou said approaching to Catherine's bed.

"And the baby is just fine." Doctor Weinwright said.

"THE WHAT?" Catherine and Lou said together, again.

"Yea, you know the bullet was superficial so everything's fine." Doctor W. smiled and looked at the couple.

"Wait, wait a second; so you are saying that... Are you sure?" Cath asked.

"I'm sure. In fact, I'm pretty sure." Doctor W. was already leaving the room. "You can go home and come back tomorrow to do the final exams of the surgery and than we can take care of your prenatal. It was nice talking to you guys." And then he got out.

Catherine and Lou looked at each other. And then Catherine started crying. Lou sat again in the bed, this time Catherine threw herself into his arms. He stroked her hair against his chest. "This is fine."

He smiled at himself. He loved her.

_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains._

_I never _wanted_ anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9pm and Lou was driving home. He was no longer alone since Catherine was obliged to come home with him. He had the biggest grin on ris face. It was all perfect for dark of the night, the music playing on the radio... Catherine.

"I still think that this is a bad idea."

"Cath, you have no choice. Your house's a crime scene and you need special cares. And besides, if it wasn't me to offer my house for you to stay, you would have to stay at the hospital."

"Ugh, that Doctor..." She shook her head.

"Doctor Weinwright."

"Yea, I mean..."

"I know; I figured his first name is Hector, the recepcionist said to me while I was signing you departure."

"HAHA, poor guy. He must've been some nerd without life at school."

"You are bad." Lou said, but he was smiling more than ever now.

The truth is that Catherine missed him, a lot.

Gravity, by Sara Bareilles, started playing on the radio. At the same time Lou and Catherine stopped smiling. The chorus was like...

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am, understand, so torn_

_Just the way I supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me._

It kinda described their "relationship".

Lou turned off the radio, and then Catherine realised that they had arrived at Lou's place.

Lou jumped ou off the car and let Catherine thinking how he hadn't even consider on helping her. Catherine was stuck with the damn garter belt, she tried her most to unlock that...

So when her side door open wide she yelled loudly.

"Wow, it's me!"

"What the hell! You scared me!"

"C'mon, let's go." He unlocked her garter belt and then took her in his arms.

"Lou, what are you doing!"

"When I said you had special needs I really meant it."

"Gosh, you already treated me like a princess." She got red of shame.

"That's because you deserve." She tried to hide her face from him, she didn't deserve it. "Hey, what's that? Don't do this, you know that you deserve even more than that." He tried to pull her hand off her face, what didn't work out.

"Just let me feel depressed for awhile... I'm a terrible person." She said in a really serious ton, but Lou simply smiled at her statement.

"I just need you to be on your own foot while I open the door."

"I am still depressed." He let go of her.

"I'll take care of that, promise." He opened the door.

"NO! Lou, don't come in!" She put her arm on his chest, so that he couldn't get in.

"What? WHY?"

"Can you smell this place?"

"What, seriously? Do you think that I'm hiding a body or something? My place is not amazed."

"I don't know abou you but I'm smelling..." She giggled. "Yep, I definetly feel the smell of clean."

"I'm not a hog! Do I look like one?" He was seriously pointing to his own face.

"You look like a handsome man." She was giving up on desire.

She put her hand on his cheek but realising how close they were she backed off. She cleaned her throat.

"I really need a shower, what about you?"

"You sure you wanna take a shower?"

"Why? Can I Mister?"

"Did Hector allowed you to? Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Please. Now I am feeling like a hog."

"All right, but you'll need help."

"If it was a question I thank yo..."

"It was a statement. You really need to take some rest then, OK?"

"Deal."

_/

"How's going there?" Lou was setting the table in the kitchen while Catherine was taking shower.

"Lou, did you say something?"

"Is everything okay in there?" He said out loud this time.

"Oh, yes. I'm finished in fact."

"Right, I'm coming." He walked his way until the bathroom and grabed a towel.

"Thanks." Catherine grabed the towel carefully so Lou couldn't see her body. It would've been the perfect plan, worthy of an Oscar, if Catherine hadn't lost her balance. She was falling in slow motion when she felt Lou grab her.

"You are not going anywhere so soon." He whispered into her ear. Now he was just embracing her naked and wet body.

"I'm a little dizzy." Catherine said breaking up the hug by putting her hand on her head.

"Here, let me help you."

Catherine was supporting all her weight in Lou's arms. He wiped her with the towel and then grabed her in his arms, leading her to his room. He put her in bed and went to his closet to get a shirt for Catherine wear.

"Lou."

"Yea."

"Are we going to sleep together?"

"Um, no. I'm going to sleep in the couch."

"What? No, I can't let you do this. It's your house."

"I don't mind is just for a couple of days, don't worry about it." he came back to the room and gave her the shirt. She had forgotten of the fact that she was naked in [i]his[i] bed.

"Thanks."

"Dinner's ready."

"Lou, the last thing I want to do is take you out of your routine."

"Just because I made dinner?"

"Plus you are going to sleep on the couch. It should be me."

"Listen, when I was shot you did this all to me. Let me thank you."

"You already thanked me. Remember [i]that[i] night?"

"Two weeks after the shoting?"

"Yea."

"Well, that does not count. Was pure sexual."

"Was great." She smiled to herself.

She wouldn't give up on desire, she was pregnant. Jesus, it's like the apocalypse.

_/

"Is the pasta OK?"

"Are you kidding? It's delicious!"

"Good... I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you knew you were... pregnant?"

Silence.

And silence.

More uncomfortable silence.

"I thought that these symptons were of menopause. I'm not a little girl anymore, you know."

"Yea... Why we can't make this work? I know what I feel for you. I won't disappoint you, I mean, if that's what bothers you so much."

This dinner was becoming a little indigestible for Catherine.

"I don't know. This is what always happens. I found someone... Things just don't work out to me."

"What if someone put some kind of spell on you. Creepy." He was teasing her.

"Not funny. But does make sense." She pretend to care about the talk.

"I think I've ruined everything."

She didn't say a thing. She really wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"You know, 'us'. I never meant to be an asshole or something but I thought you were cheating on me with your own... Business. I'm sorry."

"The Eclipse's stuff doesn't matter to me. I thought it was irrelevant to share. Everything about me is irrelevant to share."

"With all my respect, I think that your life was really exciting... hard, but exciting." Both laughed. "I don't want you to stay with me if that's not what you want."

"I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with..."

"You think I'm not that guy?"

"No. I'm insecure about you. You make me weak... and fuzzy and safe, at the same hour. I need time."

"Well, you have nine months." He stood up and picked up his plate.

"Lou, you see? Now I'm ruining everything."

"This is what relationships are about, Catherine."

"Oh, right. So, since I'm carrying your child why don't we get married, I only suggest an early cerimony 'cause my belly's gonna be huge in a couple of months."

"I didn't mean to be na asshole again, sorry."

"I'm going to bed, have a good night." Catherine stood up and was directing herself towards the bedroom.

"Cath, wait." Lou grabed her left wrist and pull her to himself.

"I really should..." He kissed her, like he'd never done. It was magical and passionate.

Catherine was the first of open her mouth offering herself to Lou. Their tongues dueled harshly. She couldn't satisfy of him, she needed him. Lou, however backed off. She was with her eyes closed and with her mouth open a bit.

"Why do you always have to do this?" Catherine asked in disappointment.

"Kiss you? I thought you wanted it, close call."

"You're teasing me, is sex what you want? Take off my clothes and do what you want with your dick then."

His cellphone rang.

"Vartann... Yea we're fine, she's going to bed right now... Okay, see you." At this point of Lou's conversation with D.B. catherine had already came to the bedroom.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
